Episode 110 8/10/11 (Morning Stream)
'The Morning Stream Episode # 110 8/10/11' Commercial: Star Trek Anti- Hard Drug PSA Opening Discussion PSAs make writers bridge the gap from fantastic storywriting and real-world issues. Children's shows had more PSAs; The More You Know segments seem to have gone away. Sponsor: iConfidential.com, Doghouse Systems, ragequitrelief.com Word of the Day Uncanny Valley - Erik Van Skyhawk Discussion Neuroshima Hex is recommended by Brian. Superheroes Documentary discussed, with some respect and some pity. In the end, the documentary, "must be seen." Scott claims that Wikipedia is broken. Stump a TrekNerd - Darrell the TrekNerd Brought to you by: A Bot a Day, at robotsdaily.tumblr.com Discussion: Inter-frogpants podcast PSAs. Submitted by: Mike Question: There is a great picture floating around the internet of Captain Picard flipping the bird during an episode of TNG. Which episode is the image from? :A: I, Borg :B: Yesterday's Enterprise :C: Devil's Due :D: The first duty Answer: C. Darrell guesses B, going 2/3 for the week to date. Birthday: Vincent McEveety Discussion: Barbara Bush, the Quaker Oats man. Quaker Granola is hard to pronounce. News Brought to you by: Colorado Department of Transportation - CDOT goes the extra mile to ensure that Denver's highways remain 20 years behind the requirements so you can spend more time listening to TMS. *London rioting cancels English Premier League game. * Police blame video games for London rioting. * Michele Bachmann Newsweek cover unlikely to boost sales. * Apple almost overtakes ExxonMobil as most valuable company. * Tsunami breaks off Manhattan-sized chunks from Antarctica * Morning smoking has a cancer risk . This is the dumbest thing Scott Johnson has read all month. Intermission Cover Requested by: Jessica and Matthew, in the chatroom Song: Tempted (Squeeze) Artist: Rockapella Commercial: "Terminate mildew and soap scum with Tilex" Soundbite: "It's the sleeves, what does it!" Fletcher Quote: "If women are going to be at home, they might as well be in the kitchen" Soundbite: "We are Pakleds. Our ship is the Mondor. It is broken." Current Geek - Tom Merritt Nicole Spagnuolo not available for recommentals, so Tom Merritt is pushed forward last-minute. Tom asks, "What's going on, where are my pants?" He discusses how Netflix is easier than playing DVDs he owns. He's watching Blazing Saddles. How parents shield their children from objectional content. * World's First Cybernetic Athlete to Compete. * Diego writes in about movie-safe telephone number: (212) 664-7665. Sponsor: iConfidential.com Recommentals Brian Recommends Four Rooms. Discussion Turpster calls in, says he's okay, but only vaguely. Jen Mayeux declares her true feelings for Turpster in the chat room. Celebrity Poop Brought to you by: Sheen Cream: Rub it in, suckers. * Anne Hathaway Reacts to Fan Criticism of Catwoman Photo. * Christopher "Kid" Reed arrested. * Shaq wins huge victory in sex-tape case. Man claims he was kidnapped to give up Shaq sex tape Sponsor: ragequitrelief.com Weird Web Brought to you by: Rule 34, where even browser safety settings can't help you now. Whatever you do, don't look up bacon fetish. Chicken on a Raft . Sponsor: Doghouse Systems Mailbag Brought to you by: Colonel Ty's liver: the hardest working liver in the fleet. * Gamefly offers a new download service - John Norris * Follow-up on dead forest shark story. - Jason from New Hampshire * Thanks for helping sanity in horrific train ride in Europe - Tom Mott from England * Iceland is one of the world's main banana-growing countries - Francois Wildemann Breakfast Brawl Previous Brawl: Claude Rains loses to Kevin Bacon Current Brawl: Boris Karloff vs. Robert Deniro Cover Finale Requested by: Ethan Fletcher Song: Separate Ways (Journey) Artist: A Skylit Drive Pre-song Soundbite: "I sat on my chips;" "3rd eagle of the Apocalypse" Soundbite: "They saw naked people." "Scott!!!!"